hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
10,001 Pacific typhoon season/Part II
This is the second part to the 10,001 Pacific typhoon season. Please read that article first. Storms Tropical Storm Vera Tropical Storm Weibke Tropical Storm Xanthippe Tropical Storm Yvi Tropical Storm Zara Tropical Storm Annette Severe Tropical Storm Bergit Severe Tropical Storm Christiane Severe Tropical Storm Daria Severe Tropical Storm Erika Severe Tropical Storm Franzi Tropical Storm Gisela Tropical Storm Heidi Tropical Storm Ingelore Tropical Storm Jeannette Tropical Storm Katarzyna Tropical Storm Lisa Tropical Storm Mina Tropical Storm Nadine Severe Tropical Storm Oskana Tropical Storm Petra Typhoon Quintina Tropical Storm Rhiannon Tropical Storm Susanne Tropical Storm Tinke Severe Tropical Storm Ursula Tropical Storm Viktoria Severe Tropical Storm Wilma Tropical Storm Xenja Tropical Storm Yva Tropical Storm Zita Typhoon Aurelia Typhoon Britta Typhoon Christine Typhoon Dionne Tropical Storm Edith Tropical Storm Fee Tropical Storm Grainne Tropical Storm Hermine Tropical Storm Ilka Typhoon Jenny Tropical Storm Karin Tropical Storm Lulu Tropical Storm Marianne Tropical Storm Nurcan Typhoon Ortrun Severe Tropical Storm Perdita Typhoon Quendoline Tropical Storm Regula Tropical Storm Stefanie Tropical Storm Tavinia Tropical Storm Ursula Typhoon Veronika Tropical Storm Wilma Tropical Storm Xanthippe Typhoon Yasmina Severe Tropical Storm Zelda Tropical Storm Annkathrin Tropical Storm Barbara Tropical Storm Catrin Tropical Storm Denise Tropical Storm Egerin Tropical Storm Franziska Tropical Storm Gabriele Tropical Storm Heike Tropical Storm Iris Tropical Storm Johanna Tropical Storm Karin Tropical Storm Luna Tropical Storm Marie Severe Tropical Storm Nicki Tropical Storm Oxana Tropical Storm Petra Typhoon Quirina Tropical Storm Rita Tropical Storm Silvia Tropical Storm Tina Tropical Storm Udine Tropical Storm Anton Tropical Storm Bernard Tropical Storm Cornelis Severe Tropical Storm Dirk Severe Tropical Storm Eduard Tropical Storm Ferdinand Tropical Storm Gerard Typhoon Hendrik Typhoon Izaak Typhoon Julius Typhoon Karel Typhoon Lodewijk Typhoon Maria Typhoon Nico Typhoon Otto Typhoon Pieter Typhoon Quotiënt Typhoon Richard Typhoon Simon Tropical Storm Theodor Tropical Storm Utrecht Tropical Storm Victor Tropical Storm Willen Tropical Storm Xanthippe Tropical Storm IJmuiden Tropical Storm Ypsilon Tropical Storm Zaandam Tropical Storm Annette Tropical Storm Barbara Tropical Storm Christa Tropical Storm Daisy Tropical Storm Ela Tropical Storm Floora Tropical Storm Gesa Tropical Storm Heike Tropical Storm Ina Tropical Storm Jennifer Severe Tropical Storm Keziban Severe Tropical Storm Lali Severe Tropical Storm Miriam Severe Tropical Storm Natascha Tropical Storm Olga Tropical Storm Petra Typhoon Queen Tropical Storm Ruby Tropical Storm Susanne Severe Tropical Storm Tinka Tropical Storm Undine Tropical Storm Vija Tropical Storm Wera Tropical Storm Xynthia Tropical Storm Yve Tropical Storm Zana Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Storm Brigitte Tropical Storm Christa Tropical Storm Dagmar Tropical Storm Elke Typhoon Felicitas Tropical Storm Gisela Tropical Storm Helene Tropical Storm Ingeborg Tropical Storm Judy Tropical Storm Kerstin Tropical Storm Lia Tropical Storm Martina Typhoon Natalie Tropical Storm Oxana Tropical Storm Philomena Typhoon Queenie Tropical Storm Rosalie Tropical Storm Siglinde Typhoon Tilla Tropical Storm Ulrike Tropical Storm Valeska Tropical Storm Wilma Tropical Storm Xena Tropical Storm Yolanda Tropical Storm Zaza Severe Tropical Storm Anja Severe Tropical Storm Bergthora Severe Tropical Storm Cordula Severe Tropical Storm Doris Severe Tropical Storm Eliane Severe Tropical Storm Friederike Typhoon Gudrun Typhoon Heike Typhoon Ilse Typhoon Jutta Typhoon Karin Typhoon Leonore Typhoon Mae Typhoon Nornia Typhoon Olivia Typhoon Petra Typhoon Quendeline Tropical Storm Renate Tropical Storm Silke Tropical Storm Tina Tropical Storm Uschi Tropical Storm Viola Tropical Storm Wilhemina Tropical Storm Xenia Tropical Storm Yvette Tropical Storm Zusel Tropical Storm Angelika Tropical Storm Beate Tropical Storm Cathleen Tropical Storm Doreen Tropical Storm Erina Tropical Storm Fe Tropical Storm Gloria Tropical Storm Hiltrud Tropical Storm Imogen Tropical Storm Joleen Tropical Storm Kathrein Tropical Storm Lyn Tropical Storm Mareile Tropical Storm Natalie Tropical Storm Olympia Tropical Storm Paula Typhoon Quanna Tropical Storm Roswitha Tropical Storm Saphira Tropical Storm Tina Tropical Storm Ursula Tropical Storm Viorica Tropical Storm Wanda Tropical Storm Xanthippe Tropical Storm Yentl Tropical Storm Zelda Tropical Storm Anneli Tropical Storm Becky Tropical Storm Carmen Severe Tropical Storm Ditte Tropical Storm Emilya Tropical Storm Felice Tropical Storm Gundula Tropical Storm Hanni Typhoon Irmi Severe Tropical Storm Jenna Tropical Storm Katharina Tropical Storm Liane Severe Tropical Storm Monika Tropical Storm Nina Tropical Storm Orike Tropical Storm Petra Typhoon Quanna Tropical Storm Ronja Tropical Storm Scarlett Typhoon Thilda Typhoon Ursula Tropical Storm Vesna Tropical Storm Waltraud Typhoon Aarne Tropical Storm Äiti Severe Tropical Storm Åke Typhoon Bertha Typhoon Celsius Typhoon Daavid Typhoon Eemeli Typhoon Faarao Tropical Storm Gideon Tropical Storm Heikki Typhoon Iivari Typhoon Jussi Typhoon Kalle Typhoon Lauri Severe Tropical Storm Matti Tropical Storm Niilo Typhoon Otto Typhoon Öljy Typhoon Paavo Typhoon Kuu Typhoon Risto Typhoon Sakari Typhoon Tyyne Tropical Storm Urho Tropical Storm Vihtori Severe Tropical Storm Wiski Tropical Storm Äksä Typhoon Yrjö Tropical Storm Tseta Tropical Storm Akai Tropical Storm Bodo Tropical Storm Christian Tropical Storm Dominik Tropical Storm Erich Tropical Storm Frank Tropical Storm Gottfried Tropical Storm Hans Tropical Storm Ingomar Tropical Storm Joris Typhoon Klaus Tropical Storm Louis Tropical Storm Meeno Tropical Storm Nicolas Tropical Storm Olander Tropical Storm Peter Typhoon Quinten Tropical Storm Reinhold Tropical Storm Siegfried Tropical Storm Ture Tropical Storm Uwe Tropical Storm Volker Tropical Storm Wulfdieter Tropical Storm Xiang Tropical Storm Yann Tropical Storm Zenon Tropical Storm Andreas Tropical Storm Berthold Tropical Storm Caesar Tropical Storm Dagobert Tropical Storm Eckhard Tropical Storm Franjo Tropical Storm Gerhard Tropical Storm Herbert Tropical Storm Ingolf Tropical Storm Jens Tropical Storm Kristian Tropical Storm Leif Tropical Storm Michael Tropical Storm Norbert Tropical Storm Ollie Tropical Storm Paolini Typhoon Quirin Tropical Storm Robert Tropical Storm Sasa Tropical Storm Thies Tropical Storm Ulysses Tropical Storm Volker Tropical Storm Wilfried Tropical Storm Xaver Tropical Storm Yannic Tropical Storm Zoran Typhoon Adheld Typhoon Bingfried Typhoon Cornelius Tropical Storm Detlef Typhoon Erich Typhoon Felix Typhoon Grant Typhoon Hajo Typhoon Isaak Typhoon Jürgen Tropical Storm Klaus Tropical Storm Lars Tropical Storm Martin Typhoon Nikolai Tropical Storm Odin Typhoon Peter Typhoon Qinton Typhoon Rainer Typhoon Steffen Typhoon Tommy Typhoon Uwe Tropical Storm Volkrat Tropical Storm Wolfgang Tropical Storm Xystus Typhoon Yves Typhoon Zeno Typhoon Ali Tropical Storm Bernd Typhoon Claus Typhoon Dennis Typhoon Eberhard Typhoon Friedrich Tropical Storm Giselher Tropical Storm Heiko Typhoon Ingmar Severe Tropical Storm Jochen Tropical Storm Kunibert Tropical Storm Leo Typhoon Michael Typhoon Noah Typhoon Oskar Tropical Storm Paolini Epic Apocalyptic Cataclysmic End of the Universe Doomsday Major Mega Super Hyper Mini Black Hole Quinn Main article: Hyperest Black Hole Super Doomsday End Of Everything Universe Creator Quinn On September 25, the final storm of the season, Typhoon Quinn, developed from a tropical wave almost as large as Australia near the International Date Line. Quickly becoming a tropical storm, typhoon, and then super typhoon in a matter of minutes, Quinn instantaneously destroyed the other dozens of tropical storms swirling about the Western Pacific. By September 26, Quinn was a Category 1 megacane with a size almost as large as continental Asia. Moving westwards at a speed of 10 mph, Quinn began a round of explosive intensification never witnessed by man in his two million years of existence on Earth, reaching mini black hole intensity on September 27 over Guam. With an eye as wide as Mainland China, the system swept nearly every Pacific island off the map and pushed waves in excess of 1,000 feet in every direction. Quinn began to accelerate even faster at a speed of around 25 mph; it was so strong now even other Category 5 typhoons and hurricanes spinning about the Pacific were being gobbled into its circulation like they were nothing. Only gaining more intensity, on September 29, the superstorm attacked what was Luzon at super mini black hole intensity, sending storm surges as far away as New Zealand and the Arctic Ocean. The entire Philippine archipelago had been long put underwater days before Quinn's arrival on the territory. By September 30, the storm went an even stronger round of deep explosive intensification, becoming a hyper mini black hole the size of the entire Northern Hemisphere in just under two minutes, with winds exceeding googolplex miles per hour. On October 1, Quinn made landfall as one of the most biblical intensities recorded by the human being over what had been Vietnam, erasing all traces of the Indochina Peninsula and Indonesia from the map. At this point, most of the Eastern Hemisphere had been ruined far beyond anyone's recognition, with trillions of damaged structures being reported regardless of strength. An extremely powerful trough next took Quinn into China on October 2, putting all of the coastline from Hainan to Beijing under nearly 2,000 feet of storm surge. As a matter of fact, the hyper mini black hole was strong enough to wipe out vast portions of the Tibetan Plateau and Gobi Desert. Only two days later, Quinn reached the coastline of Kumamoto, Japan. Gusts stronger than the speed of sound and a pressure strong enough to shatter one's eardrum in a matter of teraseconds, along with a beyond biblically gargantuan storm surge completely obliterated and sunk Japan, the Korean Peninsula, and Russia under hundreds of feet of waters. By October 6, Quinn exited the West Pacific and began to sink the North American continent. Over the next several months, Quinn traveled across the globe, destroying near 100% of all the world's global structures, food supplies, and natural features, all while putting nearly 80% of the world's landmasses underwater. The shear from this superstorm prevented any more tropical cyclones from developing in the Western Pacific. At the beginning of 10,001, Quinn was the size of the entire planet, had wind and pressure readings far in excess of infinity mph/mbar respectively, and an eye the size of South America. Even other hyper mini-black holes which came close to the system would get sucked into its convection like a man swallowing a grain of rice. At the end of 10,002, where all traces of human civilization had been wiped out and only portions of the Himalayas and the Andes remained above water, Quinn began an epic Fujiwhara interaction on the level of infinity with his final competitor, Hyper Mini Black Hole Thomas. Thomas and Quinn would spend nearly the next 5,000 years interacting with each other, all while fluctuating between super mini black hole and hyper mini black hole intensity. Finally, on December 23, 14,999, Thomas weakened to black hole intensity. The epic battle of dominance continued, however, with Quinn having a slight advantage. Eventually, on May 6, 15,000, Thomas explosively weakened to a category 2 megacane due to shear in excess of a googol knots from Quinn. By 0000 UTC May 8, Thomas was no more than a hypercane being absorbed by the circulation of his oppressor. Later, at 1800 UTC May 8, Thomas was just a Category 5 hurricane no bigger than Florida. Two hours later, the dying hurricane weakened to a Category 3 storm, then a Category 1 only five minutes later. Finally, on the stroke of midnight on May 9, 15,000, Thomas was absorbed into Quinn's larger circulation over what had been Argentina. Quinn now reigned unchecked as an epic cataclysmic mega super hyper mini black hole for another five millennia. This peace of his would end in the year 20,000, when a train of hyper mini black holes named Nicole, Pablo, Terry, Waldo, Agatha, Pama, and Hugo formed in the Atlantic. As the Atlantic season progressed, Quinn gradually continued to grow and grow in intensity, all while covering the planet under 15 miles of rain. Suddenly, on October 12, 20,000, a physical impossibility occurred over what was Australia and New Zealand. Quinn turned into a vortex stronger than any other force in the Solar System - so strong even light, sound, and radio waves were sucked into its unstoppable, mind-blowing power force. The aforementioned mini black holes earlier joined Quinn in his expedition to vacuum in Planet Earth. By October 24, 20,000, the storms had completed their "mission". Over the next several weeks, Quinn, Pablo, Waldo, and Hugo together sucked in the Sun, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Ceres, the rest of the asteroid belt, and Jupiter in, while Nicole, Agatha, Terry, and Pama together wiped out Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Eris, Sedna, and the remainder of the Solar System. Around December 3, the black holes had absorbed the entire Orion Arm of the Milky Way. Next up, the "murders" of a few of the mini-black holes occured. Quinn, Terry, and Waldo together destroyed Pablo and Hugo, while Agatha and Pama teamed up to demolish Nicole; this process took roughly five days. Afterwards, Quinn, Terry, Waldo, Agatha, and Pama divided and conquered to swallow the remainder of the Milky Way, spiraling through elliptic planes and quadrants to reach the Galactic Center. Following their arrival at the Galactic Center in 20,004, they met up with the conspired supermassive black hole, yet their combined force sucked up that black hole in just a few minutes. Quinn, Terry, Waldo, Agatha, and Pama subsequently defied the speed of light and traveled to the ends of the universe, working their ways back together. Out of the blue, on May 3, 20,145, Agatha completely broke all rules of logic which had been published in human textbooks. The hyper mini black hole stopped time for a plank second (instant). Suddenly, Quinn, Terry, Pama, and Waldo's windspeeds turned to negative infinity and their forces sucked in light, sound, stars, matter, electrons, protons, neutrons, atoms, other galaxies, black holes, first dimension, second dimension, third dimension, fourth dimension, all other components of the universe, and eventually Agatha itself. Additionally, Terry would himself break a second logic rule. His gravity caused time to speed up, which resulted in Quinn, Pama and Waldo traveling infinity years into the future and consume seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, millennia, time in itself, and finally Terry. Not too long after, Quinn broke a third logic rule - he caused time to reverse. Pama and Waldo were now sent infinity years backwards, destroying all evidence of our existence, including the Big Bang. When the duet reached the present day, another mind-blower occurred. Pama and Quinn shrunk to the size of atoms yet remained hyper mini black holes. This action would erase any and all final evidence there ever was of existence, destroying Waldo while doing so. Immediately afterwards, Quinn shrunk to a size of a quadrillionth of an atom, as well as developing an ear-piercing force field the equivalent of one billion light years wide. Consequently, even Pama could not withstand Quinn's logic-breaking intensity and would get absorbed into its system, leaving Quinn the final object in existence. Or was it? --Andrew Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Future storms Category:Western Pacific Style Activity